Conventionally, image recording systems capable of responding to user demand have been offered, in which an image recording device main body is combined with peripheral devices, such as a paper supply unit which increases the number of paper supply trays, a post-processing device having functions such as sorting and stapling, etc., selected as desired according to the user's needs, the environment of use, etc.
For example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-100850/1994 (Tokukohei 6-100850, published on May 15, 1987 as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-105159/1987 (Tokukaisho 62-105159)) discloses a structure in which a copy machine main body 101, shown in FIG. 22(a), can be upgraded to a full device shown in FIG. 22(b).
FIG. 22(a) shows a basic structure, in which the copy machine main body 101 is provided with a pressure plate 103, and with a discharge tray 104 of the paper-supply channel. 102a is a paper supply tray containing recording material of a small size, 102b is a paper supply tray containing recording material of a large size, and 105 is a hand-feed tray which can be freely opened and closed.
In FIG. 22(b), the copy machine main body 101 is provided with an automatic original supply device 110 in place of the pressure plate 103, and with a sorter 111 in place of the discharge tray 104. Further, the copy machine main body 101 is mounted on a double-sided processing device 112, which is in turn mounted on a table 113, and the double-sided processing device 112 is provided with a 250-sheet tray 102c. Further, the table 113 is provided with a paper bank 114, and the paper bank 114 is provided with a 1000-sheet tray 115 and a 250-sheet tray 102d. With this structure, it is possible to automatically perform double-sided recording of images from double-sided originals onto large- and small-sized recording material, and collating.
However, with the structure disclosed in the foregoing publication, as is evident from FIG. 22(a), even in the basic structure the paper supply trays 102a and 102b and the discharge tray 104 project from the copy machine main body 101, and thus installation requires a large width. Accordingly, if the copy machine main body 101 is combined with further peripheral devices, as shown in FIG. 22(b), installation width of the system becomes very large.
As a result, since the image recording system could only be installed in a limited number of locations in the office, and users had to go to the place of installation each time, a problem with the conventional art was inferior operability.
Further, in the current image recording device market, given an ever more digital office environment of network-linked terminal devices, there is increasing demand for image recording devices which can be installed nearby, so that when images are outputted from various terminal devices, the outputted images can be viewed near at hand.